A String of Death
by Eradicated Illness
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Gone

Gone  
  
~`~  
  
The empty bed. The empty room. Everything was empty, and had been since Duo died. And my heart ached more than ever. It ached for his warm presence, his soft touch, his sweet voice in my ear. And he was gone.  
  
Quatre made sure to stay by me, to make sure I was all right. I would never be all right. He hoped I would heal. But nobody ever told him you could never heal the pain of a lost soul mate.  
  
I could not bear life, and kept to myself. I kept late hours crying myself to sleep, and spent mornings sleeping away my reddened eyes and splotchy nose.  
  
Quatre could sense the grief and turmoil inside of me, and dared not leave me alone, lest he lose another of his closest friends. In good heart, he tried to find someone who could replace Duo, but he never came close. The candidates always lacked that Duo-ness that is as much a part of him as his braid and cross. I would never be able to see his smile again, or hold him in my arms. He was no longer there to dispel my nightmares and calm my feverish sleep. I missed him so much.  
  
Then one night I dreamed of him. We were in a maze and I saw flashes of him around corners. His sweet laughter filled the air as I chased him. He led me deeper into the maze, deeper and deeper. And then we were in the center, and he stood upon a large stone square set into the soft earth, waiting for me. He smiled shyly and beckoned for me to come closer, for I had stopped subconsciously, absorbing the sight of him. Pulled out of my trance, I ran to him, and gathered him in my arms. I could feel him, feel his warmth, smell his sugary scent, and see his beauty. He slung his arms around my neck and laughed at my slight blush. We both leaned forward and our lips met.  
  
Then he disappeared, leaving nothing but a few points of light behind that quickly faded away. I grasped the empty air, and fell to my knees. The world darkened and my vision hazed. I fell over onto the cold stone and closed my eyes.  
  
That morning, I did not wake up. 


	2. Untitled As Of Yet Part One

Untitled As Of Yet Part One  
  
~`~  
  
That which you do not have,  
  
That you have never had,  
  
That you will never have,  
  
Is what you most desire.  
  
~`~  
  
Human.  
  
The definition is deep. To be human, you must feel emotions. You must care about something or someone. Life has meaning to a human.  
  
He made me human.  
  
Duo.  
  
He wouldn't give up on me. I rejected all his overtures but he wouldn't let me be. He was an annoyance, a pest, something to be exterminated. But after a while, he became more than that. He became a comfort, though I still pretended he was a pain. He was there for me, for when I needed him, even if I would never have gone to him with any problems of mine. After all, problems are weaknesses, and the Perfect Soldier didn't have weaknesses. (A/N: Wow, I totally forgot where I was going with this fic. I totally forgot it even existed *stumbled upon it while looking for other fics*)  
  
I continued living as the Perfect Soldier. Carrying out missions was my life, and I left no room for anything else. Duo kept all of our spirits up, and never bothered us with his problems. But I ignored him, told him to go away, that he was annoying. But I couldn't ignore the flickering of pain in his eyes whenever I did so. I threw myself into the most dangerous situations with ferocity during battles, fighting for all I was worth. I did not expect to outlive the war. I didn't want to.  
  
But then it ended, and I was still alive.  
  
It was because of him. Duo. He pulled me through. He wouldn't let me die. Every time I pushed that self-detonation button he was there for me. For this, I was both grateful and angry.  
  
We were awarded medals as war heroes. I remember that day vividly. Duo had an arm around some part of me-either around my waist, shoulders, putting me in a headlock, or just plain hanging off of my arm-for the entire time. Needless to say, he got very drunk at the after-party. *Very* drunk. He was very touchy-feely. And then. . .  
  
And then. . .  
  
The world stopped.  
  
He asked if he could come to my room later, *suggestively*. Swaying his hips and winking at me, he swaggered off to puke his guts out.  
  
I didn't see him again until I retired to my room for the night. Nervously I waited for him. Not knowing what to expect I smoothed the bed covers and straightened the pillows. I took a seat in one of the plush armchairs, perfectly positioned to watch the clock. And so I waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
And no one came. 


End file.
